


till the end of time

by send_noodes



Series: that one time (choni one-shots) [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_noodes/pseuds/send_noodes
Summary: that one time when Toni took Cheryl to the carnival for Valentine’s Day.





	till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> [ Although I wasn't satisfied with my writing skills on this because it was rushed, I'm still posting it. Happy Valentines! ]
> 
> Song: Crush Culture by Conan Gray

Riverdale Carnival [ A little far outside of town ]  
7:15 p.m

' This is childish, Toni.' Cheryl complained when she saw her girlfriend walking towards holding two small bags of popcorn.

Toni stared at the popcorn in her hand, confused.

' The popcorn?'

Cheryl gave her a stern look.

' Oh, you mean the carnival.'

Nonetheless, Cheryl gently grabbed the popcorn Toni had handed.

' Okay, I suppose it's a bit childish but we just got here.'

' So?'

Toni smiled and reached out to hold Cheryl's free hand with hers.

' So allow me to give you a wonderful Valentine's night, my way.'

Cheryl thought for a moment, and nodded.

' Fine. But next time, I'm choosing where to go.'

Toni didn't respond because she was busy leading Cheryl through a small crowd and walked towards the front of a small shop booth where they were selling fancy lights, sticks, light up head bands, head bands with ears, etc.

Toni traced her fingers on several of the items, and finally chose a flower crown with colourful LED lights.

' Here' She said as she turned and put it on Cheryl's head, grinning at the sight.

' You look pretty, my princess.' She said to her.

Cheryl reached her hand out to touch it and smiled back.

' Can I choose yours?' 

' Of course.'

Cheryl chose a pink light up cat ears for Toni because she thought it would look cute on her, and she was right.

Toni looked so innocent in them it's hard to believe she's actually in a gang.

They paid for them and left the booth which is somehow now crowded with other couples. 

' Okay, now what?' Cheryl asked.

' Now we have fun, come on,' Toni once again dragged Cheryl towards the nearest ride, which happened to be a wave swinger.

They both took their seats and after a while the ride started to swing.

Cheryl felt the cool breeze of the night gently blowing her face and her hair.  
It was so pleasing that Cheryl closed her eyes to take in the moment.

She wouldn't admit it to Toni that she was right, but really, she was having fun. 

She smiled as she opened her eyes, only to find that Toni had been staring at her the whole time.

All this time they've been dating and Cheryl still blushes when Toni stares at her like she was her whole world.

' What?' She tried to mouth.

Toni shook her head and just smiled back.

After their many other rides, Toni insisted that she was going to win Cheryl a soft toy for her, and so they went to another little booth where children and some adults were filling up balloons with their water guns.

Toni made Cheryl point out the toy she wanted, but all Cheryl said was, 

' Surprise me.'

And so Toni went into the crowd, paid for a water gun and started filling the balloons.

Looking from behind Cheryl giggled at the sight of Toni surrounded by small kids, looking like a leader of a kids' gang or something.

But her laugher was cut short to an even bigger surprise when Toni walked over with a fluffy brown bear, that  actually could be bigger than Toni when compared, with the widest smile on her face, walking towards her.

' How did you— '

' You said surprise me, so I did.' Toni handed the bear to her.

' You're amazing, thank you.' Cheryl said as she stroked the fluffy bear.

' I know.' Toni replied as she put her hands in her back pockets.

' But there's one more thing.' 

By the time, Toni and Cheryl had reached the entrance gate to the Ferris wheel, the place had been crowded more than ever, couples with matching T-Shirts, families, for some reason, with matching T-Shirts, and other teenagers just having fun.

Several people from their school were there too, Archie and Betty were there, so were Veronica and Reggie. The other Serpents were there too. 

After two stops for candy and one more stop for ice cream, they finally got onto one of the Ferris Wheels' cabins.

' Yeah, only two of you, not three.' The operator said.

' Right, okay,' Toni said, as she grabbed the bear from Cheryl and handed it to the boy.

' Keep him safe for us then,' Toni cheekily winked, and entered the cabin after Cheryl.

The cabin started rocking , gently and then no more as they reached the higher spokes of the wheel. 

They could see the whole of the carnival from their positions, the place still alive with people, as if there's no bad in the world, people having fun, children running around, their parents smiling at them from a distance and groups of friends playing and teasing with each other's, basically things that warmed Toni's heart.

' I take it back.' Cheryl blurted out all of a sudden.

' Take what back?' 

' About what I said earlier.' 

' The carnival?'

Cheryl nodded, Toni laughed.

' Did I somehow managed to change your mind?'

' Are you kidding, Toni? Of course you did. You made me wear this,' she said pointing at her flower crown, ' which I love so much, by the way.'

' Bought me so much sweets I think I'll need to go to the dentist tomorrow, won me this amazing bear,' The both of them stared down at the operator, who held the toy in his one hand and closing cabin doors with the others.

' And most of all, you made me feel so special, like I know you do everyday, and every time, I'm star struck at the amazing things you always do for me, things no one has ever before.' 

' You know I'll do it for you, no matter how much it takes.' Toni said, stroking away the strands of hair that had fallen on Cheryl's beautiful face.

Cheryl grabbed her hands, and smiled back.

' I do.' 

Without missing a beat, they both leaned in, lips crashing, their kiss softer than the brown bear, sweeter than the candy they just had.

And nothing and they mean nothing, could replace it, till the end of time.


End file.
